


Improper

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: Poor Jack has to deal with scuttle butt.





	Improper

Senior Constable Hugh Collins stood hunched over the front desk counter in the reception area of the Victoria City South Police station, brow furrowed. He tapped the end of his pencil on his temple as he painfully tried to sort out an apparent puzzle. _Wish Dottie were here, she would figure this out_ , he contemplated wistfully. So absorbed was he in fond thoughts of his fiancé that he initially failed to register the opening of the front doors of the station. However he could not fail to miss the loud slap of brisk steps approaching, nor the foreboding figure that loomed suddenly in his peripheral field of vision.

“Constable!”, came the bellow.

Hugh jumped and straightened to attention. His face then lost some colour and the pencil snapped in his fingers.

“Ah.. Sir... Deputy Commissioner..... Sir.” Collins cleared his throat and tried to control his trembling. Deputy Police Commissioner Allenby eyed the young man behind the desk and doffed his hat as he continued on through the swinging half door that lead into the inner workings of the station. The DC was a small gnome of a man but looks were deceiving. He was also formidable and a man who was not to be trifled with.

“Inspector Robinson in ?” he barked as he barely broke stride and made a beeline for a closed office door with a frosted window containing the lettering 'Detective Inspector J. Robinson'.

“Ah... I'll just let him know....ah.... Yes, Sir.” Collins stuttered, then tripped as he tried to round the desk in an attempt to head the senior officer off.

“Is he with anyone?” Allenby had his hand on the door knob to the Inspector' office.

“Ah, Not that .... I mean no.... no... definitely no. Deputy Commissioner. Sir. ” Collins raised his voice a little louder and tried to keep it from jumping several octaves.

The Deputy Commissioner made a perfunctory job of knocking and barged in.

Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson looked up quickly, startled to hear his office door open. He was standing beside a desk, left hand on hip and right arm extended to lean against the shelving to his right. He hurriedly straightened up to his full height, squared his shoulders, widened his stance and clasped his hands in front of him. He also schooled his expression from one of 'deer in the headlights' to one of professional diffidence. His superior closed the door and came to stand before him, meeting Jack's eyes with a determined look, hands fiddling with his hat.

“Hello Jack, I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop in to see how City South fares these days. How are things ?”

Jack was immediately wary but remained still and impassive. The Deputy Commissioner never just 'stopped by'. Usually if he wanted a chat, you made a command appearance at Russell Street. And he rarely wasted time on niceties, outside of a social occasion.

“Well, Sir, it's a little quiet right now I am happy to report, mostly minor complaints and mundane foot work.” Jack replied pleasantly enough but at the same time tried to tamper down the mild alarm that was threatening to throw him off balance.  
The DC nodded agreeably and steeled himself to forge ahead. He knew Jack was no fool and would have figured out quickly that a social call was not the real reason he was here. It was how the game was played. Meeting at the station, instead of Russell Street, meant any conversation would be unofficial, 'off the record' if you will. 

_Perhaps I'm in for a dressing down...._ Jack thought and then resignedly concluded ... _and the reason why is not much of a mystery_. He grimaced inwardly as he recalled the picture in this morning's paper; he and Phryne coming out of a notorious nightclub in the early hours, dressed to the nines, handcuffed villains in tow. Salacious talk and innuendo were one thing he could work around, seeing potentially compromising situations in black and white was another matter. Jack had no patience for politics, rather loathed it, but knew he was in a minority and that photo was not going to endear himself to some in the constabulary hierarchy. However, regardless of how he felt about this possible development, he waited politely for the other man to get to the point.

“City South has an impressive clearance rate thanks to you and your men, Jack, however there has been some grumbling downtown about alleged unusual investigative methods used to achieve it.” Allenby raised his hand in anticipation of Jack's reaction. “ Now I know you are a very thorough, by the book copper Jack and there is absolutely no question of your dedication and integrity. I wish more men under my command had your work ethic. However, you must realize that our office, our men, our force must be impeachable .... above reproach.”

“Yes Sir.” Jacks jaw clenched.

“Certain rumours have reached the ears of the Commissioner and they need to be addressed. Now, I don't listen to gossip or read the society pages. All tittle tattle as far as I'm concerned. Idle concerns for idle minds.”

“Yes Sir.”

Allenby at this point moved his gaze to the trophies on the nearby bookshelf and addressed them.  
“There has been talk that you are allowing civilians unconventional access to your investigations ... crime scenes ... evidence ... and the like. There was also an unofficial complaint that you might have allowed a civilian entrance to the morgue. “

Jack found it in himself to finally respond as his ire had risen. “Sir, You know I would never jeopardize an investigation or its prosecution!" He tried to check his anger and disgust.

"It is true we use civilian consultants from time to time, however always to our advantage and within guidelines. And I believe our results justify such outside resourcing. I am more than familiar with which lines not to cross.”

“No need to get defensive, man. I know you well enough. This is not a comment on your professionalism or results. Or a reprimand. Just having a word. ”

“Yes sir.”

“Having said that, I don't need to remind you Jack that the police force needs to be careful. Especially in these difficult times. Public perception is very important in our line of work, we need to maintain the trust and support of the people we serve. “

“Sir, I can assure you that there is nothing improper about our investigations; City South would never do anything to embarrass or tarnish the reputation of the Victoria Police Force.”

The DC paused and looked Jack in the eye once more. He cleared his throat.

“I understand one of your civilian consultants is a very beautiful lady detective.” 

_Here we go_. Jack didn't even blanch and said evenly. “A very intelligent and resourceful detective who has provided invaluable information in solving some of our cases. “ The DC continued to study him closely. 

“There is nothing improper about our investigations or association.”

There was a short silence as Jack's words hung in the air, then his superior nodded.

“Good to hear, Inspector,” The Deputy Commissioner made a noise that could have been one of satisfaction. “Well, I'll take my leave then. thank you for your time.” Then he surprised Jack by clapping the Inspector on the shoulder and saying “Keep up the good work”. Jack flinched slightly before he could cover it and his boss gave him one last piercing look. The Inspector looked a little less put together now that he noticed. Hair a little less neat, tie a little askew, and he looked tired.

“You've had a tough year, Jack, especially with that Sanderson mess. When was the last time you took some time off? .... A holiday?”

Jack pretended to think. “Its been awhile, sir.”

“Well maybe it would be a good idea. Why don't you take a few days off. Get away. Go fishing.” Jack looked at him blankly. “I wouldn't like to make it an order but I will if it means not having one of my best men collapse at his desk... “

“Ill think about it, Sir.”

“Do it.” The DC placed his hat on his head again and exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Jack lifted a hand to his mouth and stared unseeingly at the door until he felt a hand on his backside which made him grimace. His face flushed from neck to hairline and he reached around to remove the hand. “ You can come out now.”

Phryne peeked around the corner of the shelving, stepped slightly forward but remained behind Jack and busied herself with an attempt to tidy her clothes. There was a couple of loose buttons at the top of her blouse, her cloche was askew and she needed to smooth down her skirt as it had somehow become hitched up her thighs.

She then bit her lip and tried not to smirk as she put her hands up to rest on the back of his shoulders. Then she turned him until her palms settled on his lapels.  
She jiggled his tie and moved an errant lock of his hair back into place.

“That was close.”

“Still is.” He lifted a hand to straighten her hat, smooth Phryne's slightly mussed hair and then gave her his sternest glare . “And it's not amusing!”

She tried to look contrite and thought for a moment about reiterating her remorse about getting him into trouble with the powers that be. As usual he read her mind and communicated silently back “Don't Say It!”. Then his eyes closed and he sighed deeply.

“You do look tired Inspector.”

“Well we both know who I can thank for that.”

“The blame is not entirely mine.” she pouted.

“Hrmph”

She switched tactics. “I think a holiday sounds like a lovely idea. Somewhere out of town perhaps.”

“Secluded, peaceful ?” Jack said hopefully.

“I better start working on it then, Inspector. “ Phryne smoothed his lapels then picked up her gloves and clutch that had thankfully lain out of sight behind Jack's desk and rested a hand to his cheek.

“Until our next proper murder investigation?' she said teasingly, eyes bright. Jack eyes crinkled in spite of himself and he placed his hand on hers so he could lift it to kiss her palm. Her eyes fluttered.

“It is never improper to seek justice, Miss Fisher, and I will never apologize for our methods.”

Phryne leaned in for a moment to breathe him in one last time and was about to turn towards the door but paused and brushed a thumb across the bottom corner of his lip. “Missed some lipstick, better get rid of this.” she smirked. Jack froze and a horrified expression spread across his face.

She sashayed over to the door and threw back over her shoulder.

“We wouldn't want people to talk.”


End file.
